STORMY NIGHT
by NiteJasmine
Summary: Horatio is 'inspired' by a violent thunderstorm in the middle of the night. And the READER decides who his lover is… it's whoever you want her to be! A fun one-shot, rated seriously *M*: for ADULTS only!


**STORMY NIGHT**

**A CSI Miami FanFic**

**By NiteJasmine**

**Horatio is 'inspired' by a violent thunderstorm in the middle of the night. And the READER decides who his lover is… it's whoever you want it to be! Rated seriously *M*: for adults only!**

**This was inspired by some chats with some of my favorite authors here on FF, and the idea has been haunting me. I wanted to do more with it, but I was only able to make it a one-shot.**

**This story is rated M for mature & very sexual content… This is just pure *SMUT*! The usual warnings apply: don't like – don't read! Adults only!**

**I don't own anything or any characters from CSI Miami, I just borrow them for fun on occasion…**

HHHHH

Horatio was awakened by the flashing lights. At first, it alarmed him, thinking something was terribly wrong and there were police cars swarming…

But as he quickly ascended from the realm of deep sleep into the real world, he realized that it was lightning. He couldn't help but smile softly to himself. _A storm is coming…_

Careful not to wake his sleeping lover burrowed warmly against his side, he turned his head slightly so he could see out the bedroom window. Tendrils of white light tore jagged lines across the ink black sky, followed by the distant rumble of thunder. He glanced at the clock, which glowed 1:47 AM. It was a very odd time to have a thunderstorm. Normally, the clouds built up every early afternoon, fuelled by the searing Miami summer heat, and let loose their fury within the span of a few hours and rained themselves out by evening. But this was different…

He felt his pulse jump a bit as the next array of lightning flashed its way across the sky, followed by an even louder deep roll of thunder_. It's getting closer…_

Ever since he could remember, he had always loved thunderstorms. He really couldn't explain why. Something about the raw, unbridled release of Mother Nature's fury struck a chord deep within him. A violent thunderstorm was both frightening and elegantly beautiful at the same time. The deep throaty rumble of thunder through dark purple skies, the streams of white hot bolts of light tearing jagged lines across the clouds, the noise of heavy rain slashing against the roof and windows… It always enthralled him, intrigued him… and always made him horny as hell. And it was a fact about himself that he had never, ever shared. Not with anyone. But seeing the massive storm that was approaching, he knew that was about to change…

Within fifteen minutes, the storm was at full force, directly overhead. Lightning tore across the jet black night in several directions at once, the skies barely able to darken before another set of sharp white lines arced through the clouds. There was a harsh clap of thunder, followed by a deep rumble that actually shook the windows. He felt it all the way down into the core of his body. His manhood jumped to full attention, hard and ready.

He felt his love jolt awake in his arms, and immediately turned his attention to her. "Shhhhhh," he whispered as he gently rolled over on top of her, their naked bodies pressing together. He drew her closer to him as he softly stroked her hair.

"It's OK sweetheart," he cooed, his lips merely inches from her ear. He placed a small, lingering hot kiss on her neck. "It's all right. It's just a storm."

He trailed more hot kisses along her neck and she moaned softly as she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. She immediately felt his arousal, and catching her breath, she wriggled beneath him, sending excited shivers along both of their spines.

Torrential rain began to fall as his mouth found hers and they hungrily devoured each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back, opening herself fully to him. She was curious about this unexpected rush of passion from her beloved redhead, but she trusted him completely and was more than willing to give this wonderful man anything he wanted, any place, any time.

Without breaking their fiery kiss, Horatio smoothed his fingertips along her entire left side, and down under the silk sheets, quickly finding what he was looking for. She arched her back and gasped with delight as he slid two fingers into her, and he let out a deep moan as he felt how wet she was. He had never had such a wonderfully responsive lover, and the thought of finally sharing one of his innermost secret fantasies with her made him even hungrier.

Another brilliant set of lightning flashes briefly illuminated the room as he pulled his hand away, positioned himself over her, and plunged himself deeply into her velvety sex as the crashing thunder once again rumbled through the entire house, all but drowning out the cries of ecstasy from the two lovers now writhing with pleasure on the bed.

As the storm raged overhead, Horatio drove himself hard into his willing lover with reckless abandon, the passion and pace of his lovemaking matching the ferocity of the roaring tempest outside. Over and over again he thrust himself deeply into her sweet warm depths, feeling her body respond, pushing up against him, and meeting every one of his lunges with her own lustful hunger. This was a whole new level, for both of them. Never had they experienced anything so powerful, so purely primal.

As he continued hammering into her, he then sensed that blissful feeling of her tightening around him, as her cries become louder and more ragged. "Oh, God, Horatio… yes, Yes, YES!" She shrieked as she convulsed beneath him, bucking her hips wildly, her climax coursing through her body as her fingernails dug small marks into his back.

Another crash of violent thunder rolled through the skies and shook the room as he also plowed headlong over the edge and into the throes of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. With one final powerful lunge, he buried himself deep inside her as the waves of intense ecstasy seared through every nerve ending in his body and he yelled her name. His deep raspy voice could barely be heard against the thrashing weather outside.

As their mutual pleasure-high began to subside, the storm also began to fade, slowly moving further North along the coastline. The two lovers lay collapsed but still fully entwined with each other, gasping for breath. Finally, Horatio managed to raise himself up on shaky elbows. He felt a slight twinge of fear in his stomach, wondering if he had somehow managed to hurt his dear love with his storm-fed exuberance.

But when he looked down at her, he was met with the most loving expression he could have ever hoped to see. Even in the pale light, he could see the warm sparkle in her beautiful eyes.

"Wow," she said, softly smiling. "That was amazing, baby. Hmm. I guess I have a reason to like stormy nights now."

He smiled back at her, and leaned down to share a slow, deep kiss. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

The sounds of the storm were getting more muffled, fading far into the distance. The rain was just slacking off as they lazily cuddled back against each other. And with a few more whispered words of love, they both drifted off to sleep.

*FINIS*

_**Reviews are always welcome! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**FYI- updates for all my other 'active' stories are in process and coming soon!**_


End file.
